The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of rose, botanically known as Rosa L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘RUIPE0306B’. ‘RUIPE0306B’ originated from a cross conducted in May 2004 in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands between the proprietary female rose variety ‘P-01-0152-001’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male rose variety ‘Ruira013a’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in an unheated greenhouse for evaluation. An individual plant designated ‘RUIPE0306B’ was selected in January 2006. ‘RUIPE0306B’ was first vegetatively propagated in May 2006 in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands by branch cuttings. ‘RUIPE0306B’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via branch cuttings.